the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Members
The members of the Hive are players that have beaten the Initiation round. Hive memberes are different from Hive allies. The allies of the Hive are people who regularly play with the Hive, but have not passed intiation. The Hive has 1500 members, but Matiarch italian-stal only knows so many of them. If one is in the Hive, go to the Matriarch to reveal his gamertag and tell that they were a previous member. The Matriarch italian-stal has told me of the gamers he knows. These are the known Hive member gamertags to italian-stal: *cz1420 *Bada**ofDOD *italian-stal *cyperhustla *iwish40 *the_shredrrr *Dragonboy615 *hortenwho2 *Londynn9999 *kezzervic *abi3760 *Sadistic_Griz *flarebear02 *zoro727 *pet-shop980 *NOOBISHCRYBABY *lil-bittykillers *tjb2004 *D4rthYoda198 *alz0003 *B-Headed *Moises2wavey (previously, quit) *MILLERDUO *gr8vamp *ivorybertell *teddytom *deric2002 *nathanredrunner *the_guy_who_wins *uJustGotOwnedByC *DRAKOALLSTAR *realgrapeape2012 *celkworm *'''-'mad_hatter_968'- REMOVED''' *bigavee *WalterPayon34 *ReyAlonzo91 *alicat91 *dlcmlr *wuskers *MeatEater010 *crazyaxel78 *Anthonyr475 *Almondtea *runrundog *cameron3346 *HaNDz-oF_NoD__ *killerrthebest *chaosshadow18 *BamaMercenary *whyisbloodred *wea7mm-08 *buttcheek34 *AnthonyDR475 *fivboys *xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx *THEVENOMSTYLER *ELiTeNuKe-151 *the_hunter2005 *Mantletrooper1 *PRAETORIANRAVAGR *FREAKZSONEYE4nl *war35537 *SLICKZONE *KelpThing *stunnafour20 *codster1324 *PRIMEWARRIOR101 *dexy2001 *esecookiemonster *KEERFIE *csutorka *ShadowWalker_757 *DemonOfDarkness7 *NiGhT_oF_fRiGhT *duckie00 *jade_Eliktra *FIRERYNINJA63 *gjoe34 *mhurdle12 *prealien9 *XDarkharXD *AngelHero_1990 *pooma7 *neilgillon *AlfreTheBest10 *alice_170 *J-L-Walker-2920 *RolandoDaisy1988 *papirringo99 *ghosthunter5999 *froad456 *sTaRk1LL3R_23 *Deathstalker419 *monsterjaws *styleenut Now, all of these members have ranks, but they are not posted on the wiki. Only the Matriarch keeps track of each player's rank. By doing so, no member can lie about their rank, for the Matriarch has clear sight the member's rank. Accomplished Members Some Hive members have done more for the Hive than just get initiated and play acouple matches. These members have contributed to the Hive and its resources and are therefore comemorated as such. These people are: The gamers cz1420, Bada**ofDOD, and italian-stal have all been Matriarchs of the Hive some time or another. italian-stal is the current Hive Matriarch (see "Hive History"). The member MILLERDUO is the only Council Empress at this time. The member cyperhustla has been in the Hive longer than the second and third Matriarchs, being in it since the first Matriarch. The player iwish40 is the first player italian-stal initiated. Members lil-bittykillers and MeatEater010 are the only members at rhino alien rank. The members D4rthYoda198, mad_hatter_968, xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, and MeatEater010 all possess their own subclans in the Hive clan. D4rthYoda198 owns the Shredder clan, mad_hatter_968 owns the Death Deelers clan, and MeatEater010 owns the Max Pred Guardian clan. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx owns The Elite Hunters clan. The Hive member dlcmlr is actually in charge of his own clan, the Elite Dragons. With this, his clan is an ally of the Hive, a group of about 50 people. Apparently, Hive member Mantletrooper1 is in charge of his own clan. This clan is secret, and he has given me little information about it. All that is known of this clan is that it is called the Saints, but it has almost 30000 members, more than the Hive by far. However, italian-stal and ShadowWalker_757 are members in it, and they are also in the Hive. Member mad_hatter_968 is also renoun for his contributions to the Hive. He has given many good ideas to Matriarch italian-stal. He is given credit for helping invent the Persecution and Guardian special rounds. He has also created the Hive-and-Seek and King-of-the-Hive games of the Hive. The hacker xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx has contributed much to the Hive with his knowledge of hacking. He has created this wiki, has been able to create new skins for AvP, and is able to create entire new modes for AvP. He has automatically been ranked up to Xenorex rank for his abilities. Members MILLERDUO and and BamaMercenary create videos on Youtbe for the Hive. The member celkworm is given credit for introducing the "Suicide Bomber tactic," which involves putting proximity mines on an alien, which is quite humourous. Players Moises2wavey, chaosshadow18, BamaMercenary, and MILLERDUO are given credit for introducing Hive Tournament, the most complex Hive game. MILLERDUO is the idealist for the game Hive Purelbood Royale game. BamaMercenary, teddytom, and italian-stal all had ideas for the game Operation: Hive Frontier. ShadowWalker_757 and Mantletrooper1 have given ideas for games, especially in Hive Strategics. ShadowWalker_757 invented the idea for Hives or Tails mode of King-of-the-Hive as well, and Mantletrooper1 made up the idea for Alien mode of Hive-and-Seek. BamaMercenary has created the Boiling Point minigame/mode for Hive Strategics. The member chaosshadow18 (or PRAETORIANRAVAGR) is annointed the Executive Trainer of Hive members, other than the Matriarch, for he is known in his ability to train people. The members cyperhustla, pet-shop980, D4rthYoda198, MILLERDUO, celkworm, mad_hatter_968, bigavee, chaosshadow18, ShadowWalker_757, Mantletrooper1, BamaMercenary, MeatEater010, Almondtea, xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, PRAETORIANRAVAGR, SLICKZONE, and PRIMEWARRIOR101 are known as regulars on the Hive's agenda and are known as some of the most loyal players. Finally, players the_shredrrr and codster1324 are known as the most aggressive members in the clan, and are also quite protective of the Matriarch. However, when the Matriarch is away, he has a council Empress become the temporary Matriarch. This person right now is MILLERDUO, the backup leader. Hive Allies These players are members of ally clans or are commonly seen playing in a Hive group. Most of these members hail from the Shadow Lycan, Shredder, Max Pred Guardian, Hunter, and Death Deelers clans. These allies are: *SHADOW-LYCANKING *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *SHADOW-LYCANWIND *SHADOW-LYCAN-JK *SHADOW-LYCANDETH *The Death Dealers *AlexReneMartin *AG_Rockz *lilstreethustla *THE_HIVE_CABLER